Ru'Bha Stonewall
category:Bestiarycategory:QuadavCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes *Fought for Succor to the Sidhe. Currently the easiest fight of Fae Weapon battles. Spawns 4 Wivre pets, called Sentinel Wivres. All Sentinel Wivres are highly susceptible to sleep, Bind, and Gravity (even when the mob is level 5). Easy strategy consist of 1 BLM (or RDM/BLM) minimum to sleepga the Wivres. Have a PLD/NIN or NIN/DRK kite the Quadav around the small wall next to the Watchful Pixie. Melees/mages team up on one Wivre at a time until all the Wivres are dead. Primary Wivre TP attack is Demoralizing Roar, which deals a moderate Attack Down to all players in range. Once the wivres die, the Quadav can be straight tank quite easily, or continue to kite it if using primary magical damage. At 75%, 50%, and 25% HP the Quadav will use the 2h Invincible, and gain the ability to spam a "Skull Bash" TP attack without any TP requirements or delay. It is highly suggested to return to kiting the NM until Invincible wears off, or else he will one or two shot everyone in the party. However, the attack is absorbed by one shadow, so hate bouncing between all DDs with /NIN can work too. Just beat this fight PLD/NIN NIN/WAR DRK/SAM DRG/SAM RDM/BLM COR/NIN with no difficulty at all. NIN kited the Quadav, RDM Elemental Sealed Sleepga, PLD tanked the Wivres. COR helped Sleep when Sleepga wore off, but by that time we had already killed 2 of the Wivres. When it came to the boss we kited during his 2 hours. It was our first and only attempt at this fight, so I'd suggest this fight. Very Easy About the NM *Seems to Gain Increased Magical and Physical Defense after Each use of Invincible *Sometimes uses "Skull Smash" On Himself after Invincible, Effect Unknown *By 25%(Third Invincible) The NM's DEF and Magic DEF Seem that of Fortifications. :*At this Point Atonement was doing 110~120DMG With Max Enmity. Tachi Gekko Averaged 60~80DMG. Attack and Accuracy stayed the same. Burst II MB of a 2part light chain did 400dmg. *Even with the Enhanced Defense there was still no threat of running out of time. Finished the Fight with 5 People with 12 minutes to Spare.(RDM,RDM,PLD,SAM,WAR) *After NM uses it's last Invincible at 25%, it spams Shell Guard, which combined with it's all ready high defense, makes it almost seem like he has Invincible on so you have to keep him dispelled. RDM dispel with 300 enfeebling magic was able to take off shell guard every time without resist. Reported Augments: Oberon's Sainti Puppetmaster DMG+1, DMG+2 DMG+3 Attack+5, Accuracy -2 Additional Effect: Lightning +10, Additional Effect: Poison +4, Additional Effect: Fire +11, Additional Effect: Darkness +14 Pet: Damage Reduction -2%, Damage Reduction -3%, Damage Reduction -4% Fay Crozier Summoner Pet: Attack +4, Attack +5 Pet: M.AB+2, M.AB+3 "Avatar Perpetuation Cost" -2 Fane Hexagun (Corsair) Delay -10%, Delay -8% Agi+5 "Snapshot" +3 Marksmanship +6 Fane Baselard Thief DMG+4 Accuracy +9 Subtle Blow +4 DMG+3 Triple attack +1 Additional effect: disease +12 Oberon's Knuckles Monk DMG+2 Addition Effect: Flash+13 (Horrible Proc Rate) Additional Effect: Disease +7 Delay -24% Store TP +, Accuracy +6 Additional effect: Earth Damage +18 Ogre Sickle Black Mage "Magic Atk. Bonus" +4 Spell Interruption Rate -6% Magic Critical Hit Rate +8 Tsukumo Ninja DMG +3 DMG +4 "Subtle Blow" +3, "Subtle Blow" +4 Additional Effect: Stun +5 Ogre Jambiya Dancer DMG +3 "Store TP +4~5 "Subtle Blow" +4~8 "Resist Poison" +1 DMG +5, "Double Attack" +1 DMG +3, "Subtle Blow"+4, Additional Effect: Silence +13 Fay Lance Dragoon STR +3 Additional Effect: Earth Damage +12 Pet Damage Received -1% Dweomer Maul White Mage Enmity -3 Additional Effect: Darkness Damage +9